The Tournament
by Famously2Anonymous
Summary: The Smash tournament. Samus's whole goal is to win, and then leave. But things get complicated when she makes allies with two very strong people in the tournament, and they join forces. She never wanted to fall for one of them either. Will they finish the Tournament together, or fall apart? More importantly, Who will be the victor of the Fourth Smash Tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers;

The New Challenger

Chapter 1; The arrival

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this is a little cheesy, but if you like SSB, just go with it.** **please rate and review please if you'd like to have more chapters inside this story. It helps me a lot. Enjoy!**

 **Again, if you don't already know, the SSB franchise doesn't belong to me, just the story.**

Samus's POV

The Smash brother's tournament as it was called, extended to the farthest reaches inside the galaxies and even others. Heroes and Villains from around the universe came together in a truce to compete inside this fighting tournament, to see who was the strongest. It actually is very fun, but it could be very awkward. Like how almost every guy didn't know I was a girl, until my armor came off, revealing my body in a spandex. Great visual, right?

Almost every guy wanted a relationship with me, but I was never interested. Because even the hero of time came onto me, much to the jealousy of Zelda. I never heard the ending of that, even when I wasn't the one who pulled the act. The only guy who caught my eye for a second was Little Mac, but he was only interested inside becoming the best. We dated for a week. That was the ending of it. All I wanted was to complete this tournament, and then go back to my home. But the tournament wouldn't even start until all the fighters showed up.

This year, there were a lot of newcomers to the tournament. There was a total of 55 people, almost half being new. There was bowser jr., Dark Pit, Duck Hunt, Greninja, Lucina, Little Mac, Mega Man, Pac-man, Palutena, Robin, Rosalina, Shulk, and even the Villager and Wii fit Trainer, strange enough. Not to mention the late fighters arriving. But these late arrivals appear different than the normal fighters.

The normal fighters appear in all sorts of ways, space ships, boats, even teleportation. But the way that the Extras appear is spectacular. The base where everyone resides is called Smash Manor, where the fighters train and the fighters rest. The way that the extras appear is in a certain room of the Manor, called the crystal room. The ceiling had a hole in the center, with brilliant light spreading through the room. Four fighters already showed up, featuring Roy from Marth's world, making Marth literally jump with joy, Lucas from the Mother universe, Mewtwo from the Kanto region, and finally the wandering warrior himself, Ryu. the last three fighters were supposed to arrive today, so we all gathered inside of the crystal room. The room still stunned me, even though I stood in the corner. I wasn't really very social, and I kept to myself. I had a perfect view, because of my height compared to others.

The room suddenly was flooded with water, and I had to hold my breath until the room just as quick as it had flooded, it drained out. What stood there under the hole in the roof was a man with bear feet, and a white armor suit, along with a Blade that looked more like a saw than a blade. A voice rung around our ears, Saying the mandatory introduction; "Introducing the fighter, Corrin! Fighter rank… 8 out of 10!"

Everyone never heard of this fighter, so they all just clapped along welcoming him. Next the room turned completely black, with a purple light coming out of the hole in the top of the ceiling. Then there was a swarm of bats that came in, swarming the room, seeming to turn into a woman in the center of the room. She had handheld guns in both hands along with on her heels. She wore a skimpy outfit, skintight like mine. "Introducing the Angel Hunter, Bayonetta! Fighter Rank is…10 out of 10!"

Everyone was shocked at this. The only fighters that were 10 out of 10 were sheik, and Meta Knight. Diddy Kong got nerfed, so he was now a 7 out of 10, and I myself was only an 8 out of 10. But I was still considered a formidable player. The lowest was Pikmin, who had a 3 out of 10. Bayonetta walked over to pit, who was closest to her at the time, and rubbed his cheek with one finger. "you know… I've never tried out an angel like you before…maybe I'll give it a shot." Pit just stood there, blushing bright red, and Palutena fuming. Palutena always liked pit, but she would never admit it. That pride of hers just made her reluctant, even though she knows how Pit feels about her.

Bayonetta then stood next to Pit, with Palutena slowly creeping from behind taking Pit's hand. It was time for the final entrance. The room turned pitch black like before, but the hole was even darkened. Then, slowly creeping out of the hole in the ceiling, there were green strands of light, moving almost lifelike around the room. They illuminated the room in a light green look, but then they all clustered together in the center of the room, swirling around in a fast flurry. Then, they all dissipated, and in the center of the room stood a man with blond spiky hair, and a great huge sword slung on his back. He wore an almost black with a tint of purple outfit, with a belt separating the shirt and pants. On his shoulder there was a metal guard with distinct screws sticking out of the armor. The sword he bore was a huge sword almost as big as the man himself. The sword looked like it weighed at least a ton. The familiar voice spoke one last time; "And finally, Introducing Cloud Strife, Soldier 1st class! Fighter Rank… 10 out of 10!"

Everyone was silent in shock. Two 10 rankings in all. These two newcomers better than a lot of others here? Everyone stood in disbelief. Not only that, but everyone seemed to be intimidated by cloud. Cloud simply looked around, and then exited the room, not looking back. Then people Began to chatter about the events that just unfolded.


	2. Chapter 2 Cloud Strife

Chapter 2

Cloud Strife, The Newcomer

7th Heaven Bar, Midgar

 **Cloud's POV**

I was actually talking to My friend Tifa when the invitation arrived. I had an attraction to Tifa, but I knew I could never have a relationship with her. She always thought of me as her loner brother, thinking that she has to look over me. I always felt sad over this fact, but I always liked others when she liked me, so I guess it's my fault. But the invitation was like a chance for new beginnings.

The invitation came when I was laying down in my bed, a year after Sephiroth came back, and I defeated him. Tifa was lecturing me about the shop, like always. I don't really blame her, since I lacked the conviction to even take care of the place. It basically was up to Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel to keep up the shop. Despite the events that occurred a year ago, I still went to the Church where the girl I fell for, Aerith, to talk to her. Or I feel like I'm talking to her.

"Seriously, why do I even bother? I feel like I'm talking to a wall here! Just because you saved our asses many times, doesn't mean you can just laze around for the rest of your life! Geez, where…" Tifa said to me, failing to recognize my disinterest. I cast a small spell I learned, weaving a snowflake through my fingers, doubtless that it was a summer day. Laying down, and looking up at the snowflake weaving through my fingers, I eventually zoned out Tifa altogether. That is, until above my head, a bright light appeared, in the shape of a circle. Tifa was caught off guard, and leapt from the bedside. I too, jumped from where I laid, into a fighting stance, reaching for my Buster Sword that was at the other side of the Bed.

"Cloud Strife" A loud Voice rang out in a trembling tone. I Jumped, even with the buster sword in my hands. "You have been called to participate in the Smash Tournament. You have all the requirements to participate in this event. Your arrival will not be an easy one, so it will take some time. You will be the last arrival, since your preparation for arriving will be the longest one yet. Your quarters will be room 288, in the _Romana_ Suite. Please, if you accept, grab the object floating in front of you. We will be arriving soon, if you accept."

I took a closer look at the "object" floating in front of me, and realized that it was a floating sphere, with a cross inside of it, a little to the left instead of centered. The typical Smash tournament symbol. But instead of a plain red background, there was a wave of blue flames being able to be seen inside the cross. I have always heard of the smash tournament, watching the other three from the sidelines. I never fathomed that I would be invited.

"Go." Tifa caught me off guard. I always imagined that she liked my company, and she would refuse me of going. I stared blankly at her. "You need something to get your mind off of her, even though you have done almost everything. Hell, you even saw her. And not a lot of people have that chance to see their loved ones again! This may help you Cloud. And then when you get back, and If you win, Ill work the shop, and you could rest for I dunno… a month. Nag free. And plus…" she came closer to me, drawing me into a hug. "I know you will."

I smirked at her. She always had a soft spot for me leaving her. I guess I am the reason for it. I turned and grasped the sphere with my left hand, my right holding onto my buster sword. I felt a tremendous pull forward. And my surroundings around me changed to something you would see if you were traveling through space, just like in _Star Wars,_ in light speed. A voice rang in my ears, stars passing like when I'm in my motorcycle, traveling around Midgar; "Hello Cloud. My name is Taboo. We need to prepare you for arrival. But if we are to do these preparations, you need to sleep. Here, take this, and you will fall asleep, and I will awaken you when we are arriving."

I looked around confused. "Taboo? Weren't you the major challenge inside of the third tournament, said to wreak havoc anywhere you go?"

"Hah, very intuitive. I'll keep you in mind for winning the tournament. Not a lot of people remember that. But yes, and I am also one of the hosts for the Tournament, and there is a new challenger for fighters this year." A man glowing blue appeared in front of me, his hands in the thinker pose. But please, eat this;" Taboo held out a red pill to me. I didn't really like this, and all my instincts pulled me to go against it. But nonetheless, I grabbed the pill from him and I swallowed it. Instantly, I felt woozy, and my head felt a dozen times heavier.

"Good, Preparations are about to start." I heard Taboo say, as I drifted into unconsciousness.

"We are approaching the manor, young Strife. I suggest you bear yourself a little nicer. Preparations are complete." I awoke to see that instead of stars around me, we were now floating above a vast Greenland, and a huge castle coming into view.

"Wait, _That's_ the manor? I thought we might be going to a hotel, not a freaking Castle!" I exclaimed us coming into view of the ceiling where anyone could spot us.

"Everyone's assembled inside of the crystal room. Your intro is now starting, because the other fighters have all arrived. I have to drop you in a second. Aim for the hole in the ceiling. When you enter, you have to keep your calm, it intimidates your opponents. This isn't a beauty pageant or a get together. You want to win. You want to get respect. You want the reward." Taboo stopped suddenly, looking down. "I am going to drop you in three…two…"

I braced myself, my buster sword held firmly inside of my hand. It felt heavier than I thought, and I felt different than normal. Maybe it was just the nerves, but I had no time to think about it.

"…one."

I felt the air rush about me, me falling into a freefall, feet first two the hole that held contesters that I would be up against. It was a weird feeling, as I fell into the hole and landed almost silently. I looked around the room, and saw that there was a large amount of people, way more than last time. Mega-man, Ryu, along with so many other revered fighters. Everyone just seemed to stare at me, some even had their faces in the most stupid looking surprised looks I have ever seen.

I looked into the room around me, and saw it was filled with mirrors. Then I saw myself. I was younger, with my spikey hair more prominent, and the hair leaning more forward, instead of back like it almost always was in the current time. My buster sword was that of Zack's, and had a familiar feel to it, being the reason for it being heavier. I still liked my new one, but it was a good feeling to be holding it again. I realized what Taboo said to me before, and stood up straight, feeling myself and my younger clothes clank. I walked out of the room, completely pokerfaced. The manor that I entered was a vast lobby, stained glass everywhere, along with red cushions, and in the floor underneath my feet was the portals to other worlds, such as Green Hill Zone, Dreamland, Princess Toadstool's castle, and others I didn't recognize.

I walked up a grand staircase, with a feeling of happiness creeping up. I found my room in record time, and laid down on my bed. My room was also very amazing, as it was in a Victorian style, with gold lacings on everything. I didn't have this type of leisure inside of Midgar, so I was in heaven. I buried my head into one of the soft pillows, and laughed a laugh that I have never heard come from me in a while.

I was here. I was prepared. And I was going to WIN.


	3. Chapter 3, Finding out

Chapter 3

Finding out

Smash Mansion

Samus's POV

As soon as Cloud walked out of the room, and the chattering commenced, I went over to the nearest group chattering. It consisted of Pit, Palutena, Roy, and Captain Falcon. Falcon's glowing eyes were round, and he wasn't speaking for the longest time. But Pit was blushing a bright red, glowing out of his wings. "Ahh, I might be in love…" Pit said dreamily. I laughed, looking at the angel.

"why? Did the little angel get love-struck by The angel hunter? Wow, what a little twist!" I said, ruffling Pit's hair. Then I turned to Palutena, saying; "you got your hands full with this little lovebird." But Palutena's eyes were far gone from our conversation and directly on the newcomer, Bayonetta, who was talking to Ryu. Pit looked over to Bayonetta, waving shyly. Bayonetta looked over to him and blew him a kiss, winking afterward. Pit basically became pudding and sank to the ground, murmuring 'She loves me' over and over.

Palutena then glared at Bayonetta, and sank down to help the love stricken angel. "Palutena, can I have a word?" I asked to her. Palutena then looked to make sure pit was ok, then walked with me a little farther away. "ok, what's going through your mind right now?"

Palutena is the type of person who can't keep a secret from her friends for the life of her, and once I became her friend, I have heard constantly on how much she adores her little angel. That is one of the only things that she ever talked about. I keep wondering why she constantly puts off the little angel, since she knows that the angel likes her. Palutena sighed, and said; "I am feeling something selfish. I don't like how that woman keeps pursuing Pit. It angers me for some reason."

"so your jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I just am feeling something different is all. It's nothing to worry about."

"So…Your jealous."

Palutena sighed. And looked at pit, who was now laughing alongside Roy. She sighed, and replied; "I guess I may have that emotion. But enough about me, what about you staring at that newcomer, Cloud? I have to admit, I didn't think you'd go after the silent yet deadly type, Samus."

Blood rushed up to my face. "Who are you kidding? I only want to see who my opponents are. And speaking of which, why was everyone so surprised about Cloud?"

"fighters normally originate from the 15 galaxies closest to the Tournament, right? Even Ryu Came from one of these galaxies. But Cloud came from a distant planet, an uncharted territory, you could say. Where fighters exist in a much more brutal world. Cloud exists in one of these worlds, and his sword is said to have killed thousands of people. So naturally, I think people have the right to be a little wary of him. Although…" Palutena looked to the doors. "he is a little cute."

"Shut up. Like I would ever." It still intrigued me though. I've never heard of this, even though I have competed inside of the tournament ever since the beginning. I guess I've never really cared about anything else except for winning. I guess that when you get too sucked up in training, you could forget to actually live.

Roy walked over to us, and stated blatantly, "hey, if you want your angel, you better get him. Because he is going to ask out someone, _besides you Palutena. That means get to suppressing him."_ Palutena then walked over to pit, who was on his way to go to Bayonetta, with a rose inside of his hand, along with the silliest face anyone had ever seen. She grabbed Pit by his arm, and dragged him out of the room, with him pleading his protests. Me and Roy then also walked out of the room, him saying to me all the while; "Hey, you should be getting to bed. I know, a little snarky of me, but tomorrow we have practice starting. I will be taking on Cloud; from what I've heard. But afterwards we are heading to the betting stages, since I want to get acquainted. You want to come?"

The betting stages are where people come from far over to see the fighters before the actual competition starts. If they grow a liking to a certain fighter, the people can form together and get the fighter an ability, that they could use in battle. A fighter can only have 2 abilities, and it depends on the fighter what type of ability the fighter will have. In the end of the tournament, the last three contestants fight the final boss, and whoever gives the effort in defeating the boss wins, but the other two will have one extra boss to face, one from each of their universes.

The tournament itself is very simple, being that there is a first, second, and third place winner. But simple doesn't mean that it will be easy. The contestants participating are the best of the best fighters from around the world. The contestant's skills will be uploaded as soon as the Tournament starts, and their past too. I don't know how it happens, and the makers of the tourney have that capability, I guess. I never really looked into it too much, but it never really concerned me, only the thought of winning kept me pressing on.

"hmph. Why not. It would be good to judge how much better you got, Roy." I said, like it was a casual thing. But I really wanted to see what Cloud was made of. I didn't even consider him agile with that huge sword that he carried, it must weigh a ton. He must be like Shulk, who was a slow, but powerful hitter. It still peaked my curiosity, though. Because of the way that he held it, with the little time I saw him, I decided it must be the case.

Roy looked at me deeply, and then sighed. "Fine then, let's go see him. You obviously have had your mind on him since his arrival. And besides, he might be nice."

I looked back at Roy with contempt in my eyes. "Just so you know, I haven't had my mind on him, I was just wondering his skills. What do you think his sword type is?"

Roy looked off, Wondering. A good second or later, he responded; "He must be a double handed sword wielder. He has the muscles for it, but that sword looked too heavy to carry with only one hand. But the way that it was slung on his back, made it look like a one handed sword. It just puzzles me, really. But hell, we are already going to see him, right? Let's go say hi." Roy said, as he grabbed my arm and practically waltzed out of the room, with me trailing behind.

I sighed. He was just like this when we were in the second tournament. Persistent, yet calmly collected. I walked with him, until he went up to the reception desk, who was an automated hologram of a man, about in his thirties, named Sakurai. I don't know when he arrived here, but he's been the reception ever since the beginning. Very weird, but maybe it was just an AI that the creators of the tournament put in.

"What room is the newcomer in, named Cloud?" Roy asked Sakurai. Sakurai merely pointed in a direction, and a trail of light beamed from out of his finger, leading up the stairs. "Room 228, Room of Cloud Strife, also _Romana_ suite."

"Thanks Sak." Roy merely stated then dragged me up the stairs, and at that moment, I thought that Sakurai actually smiled.

The trail stopped dead at one of the doors, to the far left, and to my knowledge, that room had the best view in the building. I instantly grew jealous, because after all, I had been there for all the time, but I've never gotten that room. I always wanted it, but I could never have it. Those thoughts instantly stopped when Roy knocked on the door, jolting me from my thoughts. I was still in my armor, but only my helmet was off, and it was back at my room, up one more flight. I had no way of concealing my face now.

The door opened, and there stood a man only a little shorter than me, at about 5 foot 8 inches, fully clothed just like when he arrived, with a toothbrush still inside of his mouth, and the huge sword held by his right hand was leaned against his shoulder, pointing upward. He stopped brushing and looked in surprise at me and Roy. I actually got a better look at him, he was much more built than I gave him credit for, but it was lean muscle, like mine. But to my view at the time, I was stronger in muscle aspect. His hair was spiky, like it was angled a certain way. But to me, that made his appearance all the more alluring. But I can't be attracted to him… can I? I've only met him.

"holfph uph, can uh hold dis?" Cloud said to Roy with his mouth muffled with toothpaste. Cloud took his sword off of his shoulder with the flick of his wrist, and held it to Roy with the tip facing the ground, the long handle extended for Roy to grab, and by the way that Cloud was holding it, it looked like it weighed nothing.

I could tell that Roy got a little too full of himself, and grabbed the sword with one hand as well, and told Cloud "Don't worry, piece of cake, right?"

Cloud smirked at him with a grin on his face, even with the toothpaste, and let go. Roy instantly fell to the floor, the huge sword pinning his hand to the floor by the sheer weight. Cloud then dismissed himself to finish with his mouth cleansing, and I started balling. I've never seen Roy like that, pinned, and seemingly helpless. I almost passed out from laughter, when Cloud came back and looked at Roy. "hey, I thought this was a piece of cake! What happened to that determined grace you had?"

Roy laughed along with us and then he finally asked; "um…any help?" Cloud leaned down and picked up the giant sword with his left hand, and flung it onto the hook on his back. "Here, come inside. Make yourselves comfortable."

I walked into the room and I got swarmed with jealousy yet again. It was my perfect dream apartment, with a view of the training grounds, along with a Huge holo TV. The bathroom was large, and it was lavished even with another holo TV. The gold look that the room even gave off was incredible.

"Honestly, I hate it. Yet I Love it." Cloud interrupted my thoughts. He walked over to the two of us, who were both gawking at the room. A question kept running through my head, and I accidentally blurted it out.

"Why did you get such a great room? And why do you hate it?" I said, looking him straight in the face. He looked down, shy at my attention that I just gave him. He looked at the room and sighed.

"for starters, I've never really liked lavish stuff for myself. I would rather give it to someone else, but yet again, I guess that I should enjoy it, since I'm only gonna be here once, right? And I don't know why I got it, it was just there. Do you guys want it? I'm willing to trade, there are four beds, and I don't know what to do with all this space." Cloud looked at us with curiosity peering out of his eyes.

Neither me nor Roy could admit that we wanted the room, but from what Cloud just told us, we were extremely guilty for wanting it. "But why do you hate it? That seems like a cop out, to me." Roy said inquisitively.

Cloud's face then darkened, his face growing a gloomier look. "I guess…" Then he looked up, hiding the invisible pain in his face. "I guess you will all find out sooner or later. So what'll it be? You want the room?"

I was about to respond with a polite no, but then Roy said something that made me smile and cringe at the same time. "how about we all bunk together? I mean, right now, I am bunking with Ryu, and that guy can sweat really bad. And you have four _queen sized beds._ Sounds good to you? And Samus is always a loner in the first place, so it would work out for all of us."

I was half hoping that Cloud would reject the offer, and save us all the trouble, but after a while of thinking he said the words that I hoped he'd say, but never all the same. "Alright, It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4, Before the Match

Chapter 4

Before the match

Smash Manor, Lobby entrance

 **Roy's POV**

A day after I made the proposal to the Newcomer Cloud, I hung out with him, until Midnight, when me and Samus left the room. Honestly, Samus never really is shy around boys, when it came to me, Marth. Or the other fighters for a matter of fact. But when I was talking with Cloud, she never made any attempt to go into the conversation, and only responded with short responses whenever acknowledged, and she spoke in a higher tone than normal.

Afterwards, we hardly talked, but when we walked back to her room from where she has a room all to herself, she thanked me in a soft tone. I said for what, and when I didn't get an answer, I asked if it was because she liked Cloud, and the response that I got didn't surprise me one bit. The door shut in my face, and I got a scoff from the other side of my face. I hoped that I would get a little hint at what affection she had under all that hardcore bull, but hell, I won't stop trying to see.

Samus was more of a tomboy, with an air that could frighten away the smoothest of talkers. It occurred to me, that even though I didn't know her all that well, and was one of her best friends, (From my knowledge, hopefully, right?) She never displayed any real emotion at all. All that she ever did was a smile here and there, to satisfy our reactions. I don't know if it's her past, or just her personality, but it's made Samus that much more of a mystery to me. I don't have an infatuation with her, at all. If anything, I like at the current moment the newcomer Lucina. Hey! I feel your judgement!

The way that the practice stages start is when all the contesters join in the Lobby, just where I'm at. As soon as you leave through the looming double doors, the doorway teleports people to the "Stages" that are preset in some of the fighter's worlds. The event is broadcasted across the world, and even though it's preset inside those worlds, to the residents of the world, they cannot interfere, but they can cheer on the people in the Fight that they hope to win.

As I sat down on a lavish red sofa in the corner of the Lobby, I was assaulted playfully from behind. "Hey Roy!" the familiar voice rang in my ears. I looked behind me, only to see the hero king himself, Marth. I sighed, and smiled. That was the thing about me and Marth. We were both all too similar to each other, personality wise. But women wise, I have that down. Because girls can't tell Marth from a girl and a boy nowadays. But surprising enough, I found that there have been no sincere girls for me, as they all only go for me since I am a King. It irritates me, sometimes.

"Hey Marth. How goes the life of the 'Hero King'?" Marth hated to be called that, so I decided that I would pester him as much as I could with it. He looked at me with a scornful glaze, and chuckled. "I guess that you could say I miss my homeland. After all, It's almost a duty to be here now, since I did come here since the second tournament. And hell, if it will spur my subject's hope in me, then I might as well participate, right?"

Marth in all actuality does the tournament not for his subjects, but for him. Marth is one of those people who can't stand politics, but is constantly thrust into scenarios that involves that type of skill. I guess that is the way of a king, I guess. "Suck up. Anyways, I have to meet up with another two of my friends today, so your welcome to wait with me."

"Oh, and who are these so called 'friends'?" Marth asked inquisitively. I just simply nodded to the two entrants that had walked into the lobby, who were Samus and Cloud. Samus was without her Armor, leaving her skimpy leotard underneath. It was a different color than yesterday, taking on a Black color. Cloud on the other hand, looked almost exactly identical to what he looked like yesterday, but the tint of purple left his outfit, leaving the whole suit black. The 'Buster Sword' as it's called, was on Cloud's shoulder, the handle being held casually in Cloud's hand.

Once seen by me, Samus waved almost happily to me, while Cloud kinda cowered and shyed away from the attention he was getting. From what I learned, I couldn't get any information out of cloud about his past, but I did learn that he was a shy reserved type, based on the way he would react to some of the things I asked him. But Samus never had that problem, since almost always she was thrust into the thick of it. But yesterday still freaked me out.

Marth looked back at me, with wide eyes. "are you kidding me? When did you meet with him?"

I simply just smirked, and replied in a nonchalant tone; "Me and Samus are moving in with him, later on. His room is too lavish for his likings, he says. So I won't be bunking with you anymore. Sorry." I smiled at him, His face completely in a state of shock.

"that was a little too fast, huh? Geez, what are you gonna do next, be his Best Man?" Marth said, in a snarky tone, regaining his composure. At this time, Samus and Cloud then came over, and Cloud with one hand, grabbed his sword, and twirled it in the air twice, and struck it in the ground, the tip of the huge sword, buried inside the ground, Cloud then leaning on it.

"Marth, 7 out of 10, one of the most feared swordsmen in the world. I never imagined that I would actually meet you. I always just watched from afar as you almost wiped out the competition in the second tournament." Cloud stuck out his hand, and Marth shook it, whispering to me, "I like this guy" in a hushed tone.

"So did you guys find out who we are fighting?" Samus interrupted, touching Cloud's arm for a mere second, and then shoving her hands behind her back, a tint of red in her cheeks.

Oh. So that is the big deal.

"No, not yet. They will call us up soon, anyways, since I already signed us up first." I said to them, only to see them groan. "What? I just went up to ol' Sak, and asked if we could be one of the first ones."

Cloud then looked at me, and I looked at him. It then occurred to me why they had groaned. Cloud's eyes had bags under them, and he looked exhausted. It was the same deal with Samus too. I burst out laughing, and then everyone else joined shortly. "Look, it'll be over shortly anyways. In about thirty minutes, itll start."

Samus then rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother with you freaks?"

Twenty-eight minutes later, The Mysterious voice rang out yet again, this time, taking on a lighter tone, than dramatic. "Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to the first practice match. The rules are simple, all weapons besides your primary are prohibited, unless cleared with the guidelines. All swords, guns, etc. are to be dulled as soon as entering the arena, and only brunt force is given. No cheap shots, and then no penalties will be given. First up, The Participants fighting in the first practice match is Capitan Falcon, Jigglypuff, Link, Roy, Marth, Zelda, Zero Suit Samus, and Cloud. When the participants are ready, please step through the doorway, and the battle will commence. May the best fighter win."

The lobby was quiet. There has never been an eight person brawl out before. This was a completely new thing to everyone. "Damn," I mumbled to myself. "Always changing things up on us, huh?"

Cloud looked completely lost at this point. "What does it mean that we have to dull our weapons? Eight people? Any teams? Cheap shots?"

Samus sighed, and began to explain. "We all dull our weapons by going through the doorway, so it's already preset. Once we reach the arena, the Weapons that we have all are dulled, so we don't really have to do that. From my knowledge, we are all duking it out until we are knocked out of the stage. No teams, so apparently, this is an all-out free-for-all. Cheap shots are like the crotch, etc. got everything?"

Cloud absorbed the information easily. "yeah, shall we all go?"

I pulled out my sword, in all its magnificence, out of its sheath, and started walking to the open, now glowing doorway. "But I'll get there first." I said, with a grin on my face, and ran into the doorway, to hear a few distant 'Hell no' 's.

The familiar tremendous roar of the teleportation rushed about my ears, as stars seemingly past like they were clouds, and I was in what they called an "airplane." My sword began to glow a bright orange, kind of like a sunset. This was my color, as they call it. The color reveals every time your weapon gets dulled, and it appears in battle too. Each Fighter had a different color, and only some repeat themselves. Samus's was a Yellow, and Marth was a bright blue. Cloud was probably a purple, to my estimate. But hell, seeing is believing, right?

I appeared in a lava ridden world, with a magic circle around me as I landed, my sword sticking into the ground. I pulled it out, and I got in my fighting stance. We arrived in Samus's world, to my knowledge. I looked up one platform above me, and realized that the platforms were aligned in a V shape, me being on the very bottom one. We were suspended in air, so it was kind of ominous looking down to see lava all beneath us.

Up one platform above me, stood Samus, looking a little stunned. I started to wonder, until I saw on a separate platform exactly across from Samus was Cloud, with a determined look on his face, looking samus dead in her eyes, not even flinching. Then the voice boomed overhead; "3…2…1…"

Cloud then grew a smirk almost a millisecond before it started. Samus seemed taken back by this, almost hurt.

"GO!"

This should be good.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this one was late, I've been busy. Anyways, could you guys tell me who you'd like to see Roy paired up with? I've drew a blank slate other than Milina from FE. Thanks for the support I'm getting, and I hope this story still isn't cheesy. And with that, I bid you adieu until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5, The Match

**Chapter 5**

 **The Battle**

 **Noirfair**

 **Samus's POV**

To be honest, being back on Noirfair didn't help me. But neither did this scenario that I was thrust into. Cloud was staring at me with almost dead eyes, and his words he told me beforehand didn't help. _No matter how I get attached to you, I'm not going to go easy on any of you. EVER._ He smiled afterward, and ruffled my hair as we entered the lobby. But it didn't help. The loud "GO!" didn't help out either.

I rushed at my nearest opponent, who was Zelda. At the time when I was about to dash attack her with my knee, Zelda teleported above me about 7 feet, getting ready an attack that was about to hit my head. Then above her, I saw a shadow, and a flash of green, as Zelda literally slammed down on the ground next to me, bouncing back up as if a ball. Then Cloud landed next to me, and smirked. He brought his sword down on me, in three fluid motions, and to me, they felt like someone was punching me three times. I got knocked off my feet for about a meter, until I regained my footing. "Huh," I muttered to myself. "So green's your color."

I didn't let it phase me though, as I jumped in the air, using one of my specials, to judo flip and land on top of someone, literally Hitting them into a laying motion. Cloud seemed to anticipate that, and rolled out of the way, only to be interrupted in his roll from a "Falcon Kick" that came from out in the air, from where Roy just knocked the Capitan. Then Cloud, once recovered, jumped to the far side of the stage, where he started to glow blue, and held the Buster sword out in front of him.

I disregard this, as Jigglypuff, in all her cuteness, tried to punch me with her little stubby hands. I simply grabbed her with _Paralyzer,_ the whip extension, and tossed her into the incoming Link, who was about to bring his sword down on the both of us. Then I turned onto the fight in front of me, leaving Link, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff to fight each other.

Roy was in a fierce battle with Zelda, with Roy using his fire magic, and Zelda using hers. She summoned a twilight knight to fight for her, but Roy easily took that one out, and it fell to the floor, a worthless piece of armor. It dissapitated into shadows soon after defeated though. Then from above me, a shadow loomed over me. When Roy hit Zelda off of the edge of the platform, and all that was below Zelda was Lava, and the Border to the Arena, Marked with a thin Black outline. Then Cloud Came Literally out of nowhere, and practically slammed Zelda into the border with the front of his sword, Almost dunking Zelda, Making a deafening roar, and then came an announcement "Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, Defeated!"

First fighter defeated. Great. Now only seven to go. I heard roy then yell at Cloud; "Hey! That was mine!" Cloud then looked down one platform to where Roy stood, and swirled his sword twice, putting it on his shoulder. "Then you're gonna have to be faster than that. Now, I'll get to you two later, the others need my attention." Cloud said, jumping off to fight the others. I then noticed that Cloud was letting a blue aura out of his body, almost like you'd picture that smells fumigate around someone, if you could see the smell. But it was more like fire licking his body.

Then I saw Roy heading straight to me, with a grin on his face, and his sword raised to strike by his side. Unprepared, I got launched by the orange gleaming sword, and just when Roy was going to lay another one on me, Marth came from behind, and grabbed Roy by his collar. "Sorry Samus, you can have him afterward, but I still need to get back at this little bugger for not telling me he was leaving me alone for you guys." Then he threw Roy behind him, and then swung his sword downward on the recovering Roy.

There was then another Boom, just like a roar. "Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon, Defeated!" Then I saw that captain falcon was taking the same hit that I took, a swift three hits with the sword, the Buster sword glowing bright green. Then link came from behind Cloud and used a grappling hook that almost materialized out of nowhere, and grabbed cloud, slamming the butt of his sword into Cloud's face. Then he tossed cloud into the air above him and slashed him with his sword, his sword turning a teal. I rushed over afterwards, and was assaulted by Captain falcon's elbow.

Captain falcon had then taken the liberty to grab me in a hold by the neck. Being the loud obnoxious flirt that he's always been, he'd naturally taken a liking to me. "Next time I do this, could it be in the bedroom, at least?" he said, with a smirk as usual.

I kneed him in the stomach, and then I grabbed my gun and paralyzed him for a good two seconds. Then I grabbed him, and whispered eerily; "Not on your life." And threw him off into the end zone. Another Boom, along with; "Captain Falcon, the F-Zero Pilot, Defeated!"

Another boom went off, and the Voice boomed yet again; "Marth, the Hero-King, Defeated! I looked behind me to see that Roy climbed up the stage, apparently wiped from battling with Marth, bruises all over his face and arms. "Finish me, I am no good now. My Percentage is so high; the slightest hit will do me." He said with that sincere impish grin that he almost always wore.

I actually had pity on him, and hell, it was one more point to me. "ok, we'll have a ball afterward at the Betting stages, ok?" He simply nodded and stood there, awaiting his defeat. Once you go through the portal, if you focus hard enough on the top right of your vision, then you will see your percentage, as well as others. My percentage at the time was 64%, and Roy's was at 156% Cloud's was at a steady 40% and Link's was at 97% and rising. So I started to crank up my most powerful attack, and finish Roy off. But as soon as my attack was in motion, Roy smirked.

As soon as my attack hit Roy, he changed his position to a guarding stance, and with me right beside him, I already knew what was coming. The blast that came from Roy's blade onto my body sent me sprawling across the arena, and I was able to recover, but felt extremely drained. Roy's counter brought me from 64% to a startling 94% I was just like Roy in a way, being able to be knocked off easily now. Roy was smiling at me, with his sword sliding into his sheath, as link brought his sword down on him. The next thing that I knew was that I heard another loud roar, saying "Roy, the Young Lion, Defeated!"

"Damn, he always liked that sword better than he liked himself." I thought as I sat down on one of the platforms, watching Cloud advance on Link like a bat out of hell. I decided that I should just watch until one of them wiped the other one out, and it would give me a strategical advantage against the victor, because I'll have seen their movements.

Cloud advanced onto Link with almost a vengeance. Link, startled by this onslaught, back away, with his sword and shield in a defensive position. Cloud then jumped over cloud and swiped his sword over link, raking his head, creating a rip in the fabric. Then Cloud swung his sword, 5 times in the shape of the Japanese word, KYO, meaning death and destruction. So that was one of Cloud's specials, then. The Indicator to my right of my eyes said that that move was called _Cross Slash_. Then, Cloud slid on the floor, knocking Link's feet out from under him, and brought his sword high up, stabbing Link and bringing him up along with Cloud, and then Cloud brought them down, with a red hue on his sword instead of his original color, green. _Climhazzard._

Link: 130%. He couldn't last much longer if he kept this up. Link then tried to get away from cloud, and drew his bow and arrows, and cocked an arrow and shot it at Cloud. Cloud then shot a beam of energy that looked like a blade, that came out of Cloud's buster sword. He didn't even hesitate, and Link flinched when the blade cut through the arrow, and both sides of the arrow didn't even reach Cloud. There was a faint dinging and then Cloud was enveloped in light, and then when the light went away, Cloud was glowing a blue hue, just like the flames that surrounded his body before.

Link tried frantically to get to cloud, but to no luck. Then cloud, in a burst of speed, swirled his buster sword all around himself, and caught link in the swing. Link then flew high into the sky, and then hit the border and another roar commenced. "Link, the Hero of Time, Defeated!" Then the move analysis that he used showed up; _Finishing Touch._

Cloud then looked up to where I was standing. Cloud's percent was only at 52%. How in the world was I supposed to defeat this guy? Cloud and me looked at each other for a while, in a standoff. Me, with _Paralyzer_ in hand, Cloud with the _Buster sword_ in his hand. We both had determination in our eyes, not a single blink.

"Heh." Cloud said, as he swung his sword around himself, and stuck half of the 6-foot-long blade in the ground. "Now, isn't this funny?" I glared at cloud, remembering his words he said before. He sighed. "I'm going to bend the rules a little. I noticed that you aren't a regular human being, like others like Marth, Roy, etc. Your stronger and more agile. You've mastered almost all fighting there is to know on your planet. So I challenge you. Put down your weapon and fist fight me. One on one. The better fighter gets the win. Or, you can just shoot me, and that will be that. I won't fight it if you choose that way. But I have a feeling that you aren't like that. What'll it be, Samus?"

I grunted. As much as I wanted to hit the little putz, I couldn't. My honor wouldn't let me. I put down my gun, and jumped down to his level. I adjusted a strand of hair that kept falling on my face, and I didn't keep my eyes off of Cloud though. "So how will we start this? Just say go?"

Cloud then thought about it and then he turned to me, his sky blue eyes burning into mine. "You count it off. It's not like we will get a go from the omnipotent voice from above, right?" he then turned serious. "Make sure you go all out on me. I want to know how strong you really are."

I swallowed, and nodded. Normally, I would come up with a snarky remark, but the ways ive been feeling about Cloud recently make me think differently around him. I keep denying my feelings toward him, but they keep nagging me. Am I really falling for this dolt?

"Alright. 3…2…1…" I said wearily, plotting my attack. "Go!" I rushed him with a punch I aimed directly in the face. He couldn't possibly avoid the attack, I thought, as the punch whiffed through the air about to make contact with skin. But the only part is, is that it didn't. I saw that Cloud had dodged, his face almost inches from my fist. "C'mon, your making this way too easy." And with that, he punched me in the gut, and sent me sprawling a few feet.

Once I regained my composure, I lept at him and tried to kick him with a skyward kick, but only to see he maneuvered out of reach. I started to grow angry at this, and I ran up to him, trying to grab him into a lock. But alas, to my dismay, he didn't get a scratch on him. Still at 52%. While mine was at a 106%. I then surprised Cloud with a knee to the Stomach. Cloud staggered a few feet back, and gasped. I took this as my opportunity to take him out. I slammed him in the jaw, and he staggered back a few feet. Then I hit him a few times with my feet, slamming him down onto the floor, smirking.

Now, I expected to lay a few more hits on Cloud, but I was interrupted by him knocking the feet out from under me. I was pummeled one punch after another, and I didn't even have time to get back on my feet. I was his punching bag, at that moment. I didn't think that I would be taken over that easily. The moment when I was able to recover, I was knocked right back down.

Finally, I was knocked off the edge of the stage, without my gun, my skill alone couldn't help. So as I was falling, I saw Cloud, knock my stuff over the edge with me, and looked down at me. The last thing I heard was "Good game" coming from Cloud's mouth. Then another roar, but this one ended with the simple words, "MATCH SET!"


	6. Chapter 6, Complications

**Chapter 6**

 **Complications**

 **Noirfair**

 **Cloud's POV**

After Samus fell, the whole arena was quiet. Normally, I wouldn't be worried, because after the whole battle is ended, you normally are supposed to be teleported out of the arena. But this time, I didn't. I only heard silence after the announcement that the match had ended. I walked over to my buster sword, and picked it up out of the ground. Then there was a blinding light, that pierced my eyes, making me flinch away.

Standing almost in the same place I stood was Taboo, who was Glowing an awkward red color now. "Cloud…" Taboo spoke to me, without opening his mouth. I simply put my sword on my shoulder, and I smirked. "Yes?" I answered pensively.

His red in his body seemed to fumigate even more. "You cannot do what you have just done. We know you are new here, but we can't have you messing with things. You simply can't Just put down your sword like that. It doesn't follow the regulations."

"well, I did it, didn't I? And that is not against regulations, I have read over those carefully. It only says that 'The fighter must only use his skill set and nothing else.' Well, I did only use my skill set, just minus the weapon."

"You're not listening to me." Taboo said impatiently, changing his position to look me straight in the eyes. "If you somehow in any way, jeopardize my Tournament from succeeding, then you and your Friends will regret it."

"What do you mean?" I said, getting a sick feeling in my stomach. Taboo then swirled his hands in the air next to him, in a graceful motion and an image began to appear. It was Tifa, asleep in her room, with both the kids on either side of her. She looked so peaceful, and in perfect bliss.

"What I mean is that Cloud, you want them to wake up, don't you? You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would you?" Taboo said, his body gaining a grin.

I tensed, since I know exactly that this was no fun and games anymore. "You even lay a hand on them, I'll shove my sword so far up you're a- "

"Oh Cloud, you make me laugh. I don't even have to lay a hand on them. With the snap of my finger, my operative that is watching them 24-7 will do that for me. Now I want you to play fair Cloud. You may be able to cheat death in this world, but you they can't in theirs. No more rules being broken, no more mischief. I can't see all, but if I even see one thing that is amiss, I will blame it on you, since after all…you are the only one I can blame freely. And to me, you are nothing but a scapegoat. But I'm betting on you. If you lose, then Tifa gets the loss. And I can get rid of you as easily as I brought you here. I won't since you are already a part of the Tournament, but afterwards…who knows."

With that, Taboo vanished from sight, and I was left all alone. I stomped my foot on the ground in frustration. He didn't want me to have friends, that's why he gave me that advice before arriving. It did all make sense now. But why did he even bring me here then? That still puzzled me.

My surroundings changed around me, as I was warped back to the manor. Everyone that was competing in the match rushed me, Congratulating me. It all was blurred to me, as I was more focused on what had just happened. Taboo had threatened me. Threatened the people I love. And I was not going to let that happen. I had no way to leave, from my knowledge. Once enrolled, I had no way to exit the tournament. I guess that I HAD to win, without causing too much attention to me, at all. No gossip, no bullshit. I thought I could handle it.

"…Cloud? Cloud!" Samus interrupted my thoughts as she shook my arms. Apparently the rest of them besides for Samus, Roy, and Marth got bored and left. They looked in pristine shape, the bruises they accumulated weren't even visible. Oh, the wonders of Interdimensional Space Travel. "C'mon Cloud! We are going to head to the betting stages now. You gonna come?"

I would've, but with everything that had just occurred, I needed to be alone. "Thanks guys, but I don't think that now's a good time. I'll move all your things while you are gone, ok?"

Roy then looked stunned. "But, it'll be fun! It's kind of like a big bachelor party before the big event! You sure?"

I nodded, and started walking off. I put my sword and exited the lobby, going up the stairs. Once I got to my room, I slammed down my head on the door. Honestly, I had no options but to play by Taboo's rules. I would love to just have fun, but this wasn't for fun anymore. I had to win, and lose at least trying. Because Taboo made it quite clear, that if I lost, then Tifa would be hurt. Or worse.

I walked over to the TV and turned it on. I went through the channels, looking for something about Midgar. When I couldn't find anything on Midgar, I turned the TV off and then I got up. I walked over to the door, and from there, I walked to Samus's room. Samus had left me the room key, in my room, which I quickly pocketed before the match. I got it out of my pocket, and then unlocked the door. I walked in to see Zelda on the opposite side of the room, watching television by herself. Hearing the door open, she glanced at me, in a sort of stupor.

"Well, look who it is!" Zelda said calmly, getting a typical princess posture. I walked over, and Greeted her. "Good game, By the way. That was fun."

Zelda looked down and scoffed. "Really? For you it was. I was one of the first people to get out. I don't even know why I got out so early. It wasn't like me to get out so early. I always at least got second or first. I didn't even last. Did everyone pump up their game, or something? It always seems that I need to get better."

I sat next to her, and I put my feet up, whistling. "You know, it seems that from last year, they did demote you, taking away your alternate and making that side of you a fighter all in itself. I guess that you have to just adjust." I looked into her eyes, and finally was able to see what she looked like.

Her hair was loose, but still all collected. Then she wore a white nightgown, along with bunny slippers. It made me laugh, because I never seen her outside of battle. It was almost as if she was a regular person, who had no problems at all.

In all actuality, I met her once. It was brief, since I never really participated in the smash series before. But she had to travel to the outer realms, one time, the reason I do not know. I met her when I was a kid, when she was traveling around Nibelhiem. She looked exactly as she did now, and I didn't know who she was until three years later, when I saw her in the second tournament. I still don't know what he was after, or why she was even in Nibelhiem.

"Yeah I guess. Only Samus and me got that adjustment, didn't we? I guess you're right. But now that Samus is going to your room, who am I going to bunk with? I mean, I don't have that many friends…" Zelda said sheepishly.

"You could literally ask anyone! But to my knowledge, I think Link might enjoy your company…" I said, not knowing what I had implied. Zelda then looked away, and blushed.

"You really think so? I mean, I think that he thinks I'm a bother to the whole kingdom. All I am is a puppet inside the role of the damsel in distress."

I looked at her, and sighed. "Even though me and link are rivals, I bet he'd save you over and over again, if he needed."

Zelda smiled, and moved closer to me. I was glad, because with everything going on, I needed the company. "Thanks Cloud. You need anything? Want to talk?"

I was thinking about telling her my problems, but I decided against it, and looked at the collection of boxes that I had to bring to my room. "I'm guessing you know how to carry boxes?"

Once all the boxes of Roy's and Samus's stuff was dropped off at my suite, Zelda left me to ask Link if he wanted to stay with her. I already knew Link's response. It would be obvious. I walked outside of the mansion from the back entrance that they had, and walked to the practice stages. There was a sandbag, with huge eyes staring at me.

I have seen these things before, and they were the things that people practice on. As soon as I summoned my weapon, in the upper left of my vision would appear the Percentages of me and the sandbag. This was a good way to tell how much damage I could cause with a single one of my hits. On command, I could make the sandbag go back to zero, resetting my progress.

With my buster sword back at my room, I decided that I had to use magic to get it, for two reasons. One, because I haven't practiced my magic in a while, and second was that I didn't want to go all the way back up there! I put out my hands, closed my eyes, and focused on my sword, resting on a box that I had just put in there. I imagined it disappearing, and reappearing into my hands. Over and over, until I felt it's familiar weight. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my sword was now in my hands, but then I looked at the handle, and saw that a yellow mouse was sitting on the hilt.

I yelped, and I almost dropped my sword. The yellow mouse had two red patches on his cheeks, and three brown stripes on its back. Its ears, had black tips, and his tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt, the thick part at the end. The thing had a chubby body and face, and I recognized what it was after analyzing it. Pikachu had somehow gotten onto my buster sword. But how did it get there?

Pikachu was looking at me with a curious look. "Pika?" I knew how dangerous this fighter really was, so I just carefully set down my buster sword on the ground and waited for it to get off. It glanced down looking at the ground, and looked at me puzzled. I nodded my head, doubtful that it would understand. It stood there, and then laid down, on my hilt, and fell asleep, with a bubble forming just outside its mouth, and whenever he breathed in, the bubble became smaller, and whenever he exhaled, it expanded.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I've heard of Pokémon before, but I never actually have been next to one. I picked it up gingerly and gently, not to wake it up. I set it on a field of grass that was a good distance away from the Sandbag. While I put it down, it curled its paw around my finger and it wouldn't let go. I had to pry my finger out of its grasp, and then I walked to where I was before. I had to remember what I was doing and I remembered what it was as soon as I picked up my Sword. The percentages were still able to be seen in my top left.

The sandbag gave me the same blank stare that it did before. I turned around and raised my sword and prepared for the attack that I had in mind. Then I brought my sword down once, slashing in a diagonal slash. Then I brought it back up for another slash, this time striking upward. Then I brought it down for a final time, almost striking the ground. The sandbag went back a few paces, and then seemingly stood up, all by itself.

I looked at the damage display in the top left of my vision. Only twenty-eight damage. It was a good attack, but it was not my best. I guess that I was still a rookie, being back in my old body. Then I got an idea, that if I practice the move long enough, then I would be able to be better.

I practiced the move about a few hundred times afterward, but to no luck. Still a consistent twenty-eight. It vexed me, because in this world, it seemed that even if you practice, you couldn't get better. Then I had an Idea. If I had my Fusion Sword, I would probably be able to faster, and more powerfully. But then again, I had no idea where my sword was. Or my outfit that I wore.

I realized that I _could_ get my old outfit and sword. All I have to do is focus on them, and use magic like I did before! But to me, that would cost me a lot of energy, at least a days' worth, with the items literally going across the Cosmos. It would be painful, but worth it in my mind.

I started to walk back to my room, when I felt an unknown object land on my back. I literally almost shit myself when this happened, and when I looked, I laughed at myself for jumping. Pikachu had jumped on my back, and was now nibbling on my turtleneck. It tried to climb onto my head, but the way that my hair was formed, it found it uncomfortable and climbed back onto my shoulder.

I was still wary about that, because of the things I've heard about this little mouse, but I walked back inside from the training yard. I walked past the lobby, and saw that people had started arriving from the Betting stages. I hurried to my room, walked inside, and shut the door, locking it behind me. Yeah, it was rude of me, since Roy and Samus were going to be back anytime now, but I needed to focus. Pikachu was still on my shoulder, and I was starting to get used to him on my shoulder.

I took off my cloths except for my undergarments, and went to the bathroom, to change my hair. The way it was now brought on too many unwanted memories. I changed it to look the way it looked before, still spikey, but more leaned back, and not as prominent. I still had the two spikes on either side of my face though.

I went out and sat down on my bed. I began to focus on my outfit, all black, one sleeve still attached. I then imagined my Fusion sword, and stuck out my hands. The magic that I had previously used was nothing compared to this. I felt a huge tugging on my whole body, and immediately felt drained. It was like someone was squeezing the Mako energy out of me, like a rag. But the magic was still not over.

By the time I finished, and opened my eyes, I could hardly move. My breathing was ragged, and my body ached like it was ran over with a bulldozer. I looked at myself in satisfaction though. I was in my outfit, with the Fusion Sword in my right hand. I had slid off of the side of the bed, and fell to the floor, my body useless to me now. The tournament started two days from now, so I should have time to rest.

Pikachu walked on all fours to my side and nuzzled my face. I didn't know what it was planning until I felt it's breathing slow. It had fallen asleep, in front of my face. It was just like a cat! Just before I blanked out, I remembered vowing to give the Mouse a bath.


	7. Chapter 7, AWeird day

**Chapter 7**

 **A… Weird day**

 **Smash Manor, Lobby entrance**

•••••••

 _ **Why would he do that? He put himself at risk for just some articles of clothing!**_

 _ **The stuff that goes through mortal's minds boggle me.**_

 _ **But why? We need him alive, and well!**_

 _ **Do you think he knows that? No, we need to oversee everything, and only interfere when needed.**_

 _ **But with the stuff happening in the outer worlds…**_

 _ **We must not speak of it. The tragedy of Traverse town will not be brought up just yet.**_

 _ **When are we even going to bring this plan of yours to action? It seems like a little out of your reach.**_

 _ **Do not doubt my powers. We just cannot be involved just yet. He has to be involved at the right time.**_

 _ **But what of taboo? Remember how he threatened him?**_

 _ **That was a mere bluff. Even taboo's power cannot extend to the outer worlds to that extent. He merely has a morbid mind set. He only wants to boost all the fighter's skill with a little intimidation. Taboo can only bring someone to him, not send someone to the outer reaches.**_

 _ **Why exactly can't we involve him just yet? And Taboo seemed dead set when he made the threat.**_

 _ **He needs to be in the right state of mind in order for us to mentally connect to him. The time is nearly here, so be patient. And Taboo is has said that threat to others, as well. Some have brushed it off, while others nearly broke down. Master hand did it last year to fighters as well. It's a common tactic.**_

 _ **But Shouldn't we hurry this along? With the outer Realms disappearing, the Darkness seems to be heading straight to the tournament!**_

 _ **This is not something to be rushed! I know your determination to help is admirable, but the longer you pester, the more you make me ache.**_

 _ **I just want to save the ones I love. That is all.**_

 _ **I know, and this is the best chance we got. We have to choose him, because his healing better than all other fighters. I could've chosen another, but the mental strain that it would cause by just creating a link between each of our minds would've killed any other fighter.**_

 _ **But then wont he have to be weakened to make contact?**_

 _ **Yes sadly. And our time to connect is almost nigh. I will look into the darkness, and try to hold it off until he is ready. But in doing so, you will have to make contact. I'm counting on you. Do not fail me, and the time will arrive soon, as I've said. But ONLY at this time are you to make contact with him, understood?**_

 _ **Yes. It will be hard, but I will do it.**_

 _ **Good. I will be in contact shortly.**_

•••••••

 **Samus's POV**

When I arrived, I was quite glad I was back. It wasn't fun for me, since I don't like too much attention to be put on me. The practice battles were displayed on a huge display inside of the room. Supposedly, after I had my brawl with Cloud, people put their bets on both of us in the tournament. I had no idea why me, but the sum of the total amount of money that was placed on me had me speechless. I couldn't fathom to have that much money, even the thought of it made me hurt.

Roy was dragging behind me, with Marth holding him up. Roy was one of those people who you give a little Beer to, and then they go absolutely drunk mad. It was funny seeing Roy jump on top of the Bar, yelling on the top of his lungs; "I'm too sexy for my shirt" and then tried unsuccessfully to rip his shirt off, because he seemingly forgot that he had left his armor on. It was quite a scene, especially when he did it again, proposing a toast to "Big Butts," and that he could not lie.

Marth looked to me, as I looked back at him. He looked repulsed by the fact that Roy had breathed on him, and he almost gagged. I laughed at him, when I saw that Roy was out cold. "Come on," I said, hastening my pace. "Let's get him to our room."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he moved rooms. You are staying with two boys' then, huh Samus? That's a little weird." Marth said, also trying to match my pace, but failing because of the heap of a person next to him. He grunted as I began my ascent upstairs, and he tried to follow suit.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! All I wanted to do was have that room! I haven't had luxury like that in years!" I said defensively.

"But think about it. Why would you want that room? Is it just because of the Luxury of the apartment? Because the rooms here are all nice, you know. Every room is adorned, and you left yours to go to a better one? The rooms are lavish as is. Or is it because of the people inside? Or rather, Person?" Marth said, straining to lift the unconscious Roy up the first flight of stairs, stumbling at almost every step.

I turned away, trying to hide the red obvious on my cheeks. "No, just in all the time that I've been here, I've never had that room. All the veterans have had the Romana suite, just not me. It vexed me thoroughly, even to this day. Why does a newcomer get to have it now?"

"I don't know, to be honest. The only person we've had like cloud was last year, and that was Snake. He since then wasn't able to be found, and that's why he didn't appear in this one. An invitation was sent out to him, but it was never opened." Marth said, panting, as he finally reached my level, only to grunt out of disapproval, when he saw me take the last flight of steps in three giant leaps.

"I thought that Snake had just decided not to come." I said, sitting down looking at Marth struggle. I didn't bother to help him; this was all too fun.

"No, he just wasn't able to be found. At all. It was as if he wasn't even born, or even existed. Its kind of scary. Normally, visitors even from the outer realms would show. But now there is hardly any to watch. Its unnerving, just to see the substantially less outlanders." Marth said as he made his way up the stairs, trying to hoist the dead weight on his back.

"I didn't notice before. It almost seemed normal for me." I said, getting up at Marth's new speed.

"The leaders of each world and kingdom are trying to keep it private. That is why nobody's heard of anything. I guess that they are trying to do the same thing in the other Realms." Marth said passing me.

"It must be serious then. Why don't they send us to investigate then?"

"The leaders have sent out their scouts to find out. We still haven't gotten word from them, so we are considering it just a one-time occurrence." Marth said, walking at the same pace as me, even with Roy drooling all over his back and hiccupping occasionally.

I thought to myself. "Isn't that a bad way of thinking about things? I mean, it only makes sense to think about it in the highest priority, right?" I asked Marth.

"Yeah, but with everyone focused on the Tournament, it seems like just a thing that will go away. But that's the problem. With everyone so focused on the tournament, Things only get worse from here. And we're stuck here, so we can't do anything about it. Once we accept, It's like a contract that we can't leave. It is fun to participate, but it's at a cost." Marth said, coming to the doorway. He then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

From the other side of the door, we heard scratches. Then the door swung open slowly, and we saw Pikachu hanging on the doorknob on the other side. Pikachu then dropped down and grabbed at My shoes. Pikachu had never been nice to anyone but me since his trainer had left him here. But I never seen him in this room.

Pikachu then ran over to the other side of the first bed, and disappeared out of sight. I walked over to the other side of the bed and gasped at what I saw. It was a man with blond hair, with a completely Black outfit, that had on the shoulder a metal Wolf. The sword next to him was like Cloud's Sword, but this one had a much more unique pattern on it. I then realized that this man wasn't just a stranger, it was Cloud himself! I could recognize that face anywhere, even though most of it was shielded from my vision with hair. But this time, Cloud's hair was more laid back, and it kinda looked like Shulk's in a way, except it was spikier than his.

"Marth, summon a doctor now." I said, looking at him urgently. I looked down and checked Cloud's Breathing, and it was abnormally slow. I panicked and began to pump down on his chest like you would do if they weren't breathing at all.

"Hgnn!" Cloud managed to get out of his mouth. He moved farther away slowly, and laid in the same position. "Maybe next time…ask me if I'm alright, ok?" Cloud said as he breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Marth asked calmly and collectively.

"Nothing is wrong, I just used a little too much of my magic in one go. Nothing to worry about." Cloud said, resting his head. He closed his eyes, and his breathing was strained even from talking.

"What are you doing, Marth? I thought I told you to get the doctor!" I yelled to him. He shaked his head, and looked me dead in the eyes. He dropped Roy onto the nearby bed, next to Cloud's.

"The doctors can do nothing to help him. He used too much magic, so his energy is drained. When a spell caster uses magic a little too advanced for his skill, He starts to lose his Body's energy. Cloud just needs a day of rest, and then he will be fine. What did you use magic for anyways?"

Cloud opened his eyes and laughed. "Just my outfit and my Sword. Sentimental stuff." I noticed that his outfit had a sort of mini cape just below the waist. The holster for swords on his back seemed to be made not for the huge sword that he has, but regular swords. The regular stub that he had on his back was present, but it was masterfully camouflaged to the black color.

The straps that held the holster onto Cloud stretched all the way up to the front of cloud's chest, and Cloud's collar was black, stretching up to cover half of his face. But his collar was open, and it more or less looked like Ike's collar.

Marth then face palmed himself, shutting his eyes and grinning. "You outlanders. You still surprise me to this very day." Marth then looked to me, and nodded. We both hoisted Cloud up onto the bed next to Roy, and Cloud was lighter than I thought. His eyes even seemed different, like the glow in his eyes were subdued. When Cloud was on the bed, his breathing instantly slowed, and he was fast asleep.

"Based on his conditions, it will probably take him a day or two to recover. He used a lot of magic, and my guess is that he didn't know exactly how much magic he would be expending." Marth said, slowly bringing his hands to his chin. "We'll need to keep an eye on him and feed him, since he can't do so by himself. I guess we'll alternate watch of him, and Roy will join in when he's all sobered up."

"how do you know all of this?" I asked, surprised at the hero. He simply smirked and looked at the asleep man. "I know because this happened to me and Roy before. We were both practicing our magic, My piercing blade, and Roy's flare blade. Roy still almost uses his to its full potential, but I don't use magic hardly ever anymore. That's why Roy's attack damages him, even if it's only 10 percent. We were both Bedridden for 3 days the first time we tried it. But because I already sense a magic outpour coming out of Cloud, it will probably take only a day."

It was weird, hearing the King admit to that. He normally seems like the person to be generous when needed, and one of those people who simply can't mess up if their life depended on. "Magic outpour?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, a magic outpour. I have the ability to see magic abilities, and know their 'color' by their aura. I always knew that Cloud had a green aura, because of the magic coming out of him. Roy keeps his magic stored up, so his whole body looks an orange color. You don't have any, so you look normal to me. Let's say robin. He dosent show his color, because he uses many types of magic, but his color that he has is a dark purple and changes as he uses magic. Cloud on the other hand, is like a outlet of magical power. He's green, but the green is always leaking out of his body like a sun. It always replenishes him, even when he's wiped. Even now, I see a green aura _Around_ him instead of just in him."

"Ok. This is starting to make a little sense now." I said, envious of Marth's power. "What should we do now then?"

"Monitor him. If anything happens, call me over. To be honest, I don't know what's happening to him, but we need to keep track of him. I know little, so I might call in Robin to help."

"But right now. Like, Right now."

"Oh! Get some rest. It's only been two days since his arrival, and he already needs to sleep. It looks like all of your belongings have been brought up for you." Marth said, opening the door to leave. "Goodnight, Aran. Get some rest. I know you don't have a practice match tomorrow, but you still need it for the day afterward." He smiled, closing the door, leaving me alone with Cloud and Roy, both unconscious.

Me being a tomboy, I never would've done what I did next. But I guess that a momentary thought of home and emotion made me do what I did. I Crawled into bed, the bed that Cloud was on. I laid down, and faced his unconscious face. As I laid there, I admired his face. Then I drifted off to sleep, thinking that I was either the stupidest person on the planet, or the smartest person.

Either way, I knew the way I felt now. There was no denying.


End file.
